parishiltonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brittany Flickinger
Brittany Flickinger (born September 28, 1984) is an American singer and winner to the first American season of Paris Hilton's My New BFF, which aired for the first time in late 2008. She had left seventeen other contestants behind her, defeating her leftover rival Vanessa in the final. After serving as Paris Hilton's best friend for a short while, and joining her in a holiday to Aspen, she was "dumped" as Paris' BFF. When Hilton started the second season of My New BFF, Flickinger's reputation was ripped apart in the first episode, where Hilton called her a "hungry tiger" and warned the contestants not to become like her. Flickinger's most recent project is her yet unreleased debut solo album. Biography Early life Flickinger grew up in a small town near Detroit,Michigan. When in her teenage years, she spent much time in the city, doing modeling work. Aside from her modeling aspirations, she also dired a singing career. Soon, she had found a great music managing company that put together a girl group with Brittany as the lead. A girl group was something she never saw herself taking part in, but after a while she admitted: "Yeah.. I'm not really into this music so much. I'm into Thrice, Underoath, a totally different scene and I really want to be in a real band." Next, she found and recorded with Mike Capputo but again, he wanted her in a girl group. That's when Brittany started looking for a band she could front. She sang in a hardcore band for about two weeks, and tried a jam band to no avail. Then on a whim, Brittany posted an ad online in the Las Vegas classifieds thinking she was posting it in the city of Boston. She struck luck when a pop band responded and showed enthusiasm for Brittany to join the group. Then later, she stranded with no money or job, and landed herself into Paris Hilton's My New BFF. While Brittany was gone for the duration of the Paris Hilton show, her former bassist left all of her stuff in the front hallway and the band replaced Brittany with a new girl to front the band singing Brittany's songs. Uncovering people's personalities, gaining rivalries, and getting tossed through betrayal really opened Brittany's eyes. She's glad to be all the wiser and with her new found wisdom and a head straight on her shoulders Brittany looks forward to future progress in her musical career. Paris Hilton's My New BFF Flickinger, the shows winner, didn't step out until episode three, when Paris decided to take her to Japan alongside Bryan, Sinsu and Natasha, because she hadn't gotten to know them well. In Japan, she earns Paris' compassion when freaking out about animals fried alive, then is asked to join Paris on stage as the latter presents the Japan MTV Awards. At the episode's finale, she is the first person to be named "pet" (favorite), then, together with Natasha, survives the elimination round over Bryan and Sinsu. Then, Flickinger was first up for discussion in episode 5, but survived, over Natasha. She became pet once more, in episode 8, before heading straight to victory in episodes nine and ten. When reviewing episode 10, viewers noted there was no doubt Hilton was going to pick Flickinger, as Vanessa's most annoying character treats were set in extra spotlight. The episode was tensioned when in the end, the contestants were dressed up as the other, confusing the viewers. BFF-position, dumping, references in season 2 As noted, Flickinger served as Hilton's BFF only for a short time, prior to getting dumped in early 2009. To this, Hilton responded Flickinger had "changed" and was not anymore the girl she had wanted for a BFF. Then, in BFF season 2, Hilton ripped Flickinger's reputation apart, telling her new wannabe's they shouldn't be "hungry tigers" like Flickinger. "She was only looking for her own fame and fortune: a real hungry tiger." Hilton commented. Another reference to her was done in season 2: when Hilton was about to unwrap a big bullseye and suggested someone's face was upon it, one contestant suggested it was Brittany's. However, this was not the case. Music career Flickinger is currently working on a solo album, and has already premiered one song during a Ryan Secrest interview. Tracks include Treat Me So Bad, which is speculated to be a reference to Paris Hilton, Chicago, Tonight and more. External links *IMDB Biography *Last.fm page Category:1984 births Category:Females Category:Americans Category:BFF Contestants Category:American BFF Contestants Category:BFF Winners Category:My New BFF season 1 contestants Category:Ex-friends of Paris Hilton